The present disclosure relates generally to the field of bearing assemblies in rotary machines. In particular, the present disclosure relates to the delivery of lubricating oil in bearing assemblies during start-up of the rotary machine.
Bearings in rotary machines usually require some type of lubricant to ensure long life and proper function. Bearing lubrication is critical, especially in high speed, high load, or high temperature applications, such as an aircraft electrical power generator. Typically, most bearing wear occurs when the bearing first begins to rotate and is without oil lubrication. In applications such as an aircraft generator or the like, the oil supply may be pumped to the generator from an oil circuit. Oil delivery to the machine may take some time to reach the bearing, or otherwise be delayed from providing lubricant to the bearing during the critical startup period. Oil delivery to the bearing may be further delayed if the machine is devoid of oil, if pump startup is retarded, or if time is required to establish sufficient oil circuit pressure before oil can flow effectively.